


Visszahúz

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Hidden Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Rejtegetett Kapcsolat, Sweet, Teenagers, Tini szerelem, Tinédzserek, csókolózás, teenage love, édes
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Mindig visszahúzza.





	Visszahúz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplykayley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pull Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384203) by [simplykayley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley). 



Megfordul és perdül a füvön, köveknek megy neki és a levegőbe repíti őket, de semmi nem akasztja meg úgy a lélegzetét, mikor Philip finoman a fülébe nevet és a karjai szorosabbra záródnak a mellkasa körül. Megáll valahol az erdő közepén és most sötét van, mindketten tudják, hogy valószínűleg valahol keresik őket, de egyikőjük sem szól erről semmit.  
A barna haja ellentétben áll az ő szőkéjével, ahogy ujjaival áttúrja azt, és megigézi a gesztenyebarna csoda. A neve egy puha suttogás az ajkain, ahogyan a nyakának nyomja őket.  
Philip.  
Visszacsókol, és itt nincs veszekedés, nincs ordítás, ökölharc és szereti, ahogy az erdő csöndje körbe öleli őket. Jelenleg úgy tűnik, mintha ez lenne az egyetlen csendes dolog az életükben. Ha nem számolnák bele azokat a pillanatokat, amiket együtt töltenek, elrejtőzve a világ elől.  
Egy reccsenés hallatszik az erdőben, amitől azonnal elhúzódnak egymástól, el a puha bőrétől és tekintetétől. Egy szarvas tűnik el a fák között és ők pedig mind a ketten nevetnek.  
És Philip visszahúzza, Lukas megnyugszik, ahogy érzi, „visszahúz”, mint ahogy mindig is fog.


End file.
